parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
We Are Family - Sister Sledge (Daddy Topps Fandub) Port Coquitlam Bowling
This one has the We are Family from Sister Sledge (Daddy Topps (aka Cera's Dad) Fandub from The Land Before Time 3: The Time of the Great Giving) Lyrics * Daddy Topps: There IS no fair, when it comes to survival. * (as the song plays) * Daddy Topps and Kosh: (singing) We are family, I got all my sisters with me / We are family, get up everybody and sing! / We are family, I got all my sisters with me / We are family, get up everybody and sing! * Daddy Topps: (singing) Everyone can see we're together as we walk on by * Daddy Topps and Kosh: (singing) AND! * Daddy Topps: (singing) And we fly just like birds of a feather / I won't tell no lie * Daddy Topps and Kosh: (singing) FALL! * Daddy Topps: (singing) All of the people around us they say / Can they be that close / Just let me state for the record / We're giving love in a family does! * Daddy Topps and Kosh: (singing) We are family! * Kosh: (singing) Yeah, yeah, yeah! * Daddy Topps and Kosh: (singing) I got all my sisters with me! * Kosh: (singing) I have, I have! * Daddy Topps and Kosh: (singing) We are family, get up everybody sing! * Daddy Topps: (singing) Sing it to me! * Daddy Topps and Kosh: (singing) We are family, I got all my sisters with me! / We are family, get up everybody sing! * Daddy Topps: (singing) Living life respond and we've just begun / To get our share of this world's still alive! * Daddy Topps and Kosh: (singing) HIGH! * Daddy Topps: (singing) High ropes we have for the future / And our goal's in sight / We know we don't get depressed / Here's what we come our golden rule * Daddy Topps and Kosh: (singing) Have faith in you and the things you do / You won't go wrong! * Daddy Topps: (singing) Oh no, this is your family Jewel * Daddy Topps and Kosh: (singing) We are family! * Daddy Topps: (singing) Yeah, yeah, sing it to me! * Daddy Topps and Kosh: (singing) I got all my sisters with me, we are family! * Daddy Topps: (singing) Oh I can hear you now! * Daddy Topps and Kosh: (singing) Get up everybody sing, we are family / I got all my sisters with me we are family! * Daddy Topps: (singing) Get up, get up now! * Daddy Topps and Kosh: (singing) Get up everybody sing! * Daddy Topps and Kosh: (singing) We are family / I got all my sisters with me, we are family / Get up everybody sing, we are family! Only appears in * 99 -- Richard Tyler (Animated) (The Pagemaster) * 100 -- Pac-Man (Pac-Man World 3) * 101 -- Taran (The Black Cauldron) * 102 -- Sadler (Exile) * 103 -- Lampy (The Brave Little Toaster (1987) * 104 -- Michael (Rock with Barney (1991) * 105 -- Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) * 106 -- Anne Marie (All Dogs Go to Heaven (1989) * 107 -- Milhouse (The Simpsons) * 108 -- Billy (Rolie Polie Olie (2002) * 109 -- Tuff (Kirby Right Back at Ya) * 110 -- Belle (Beauty and the Beast) * 111 -- Phineas (Phineas & Ferb) * 112 -- Zowie (Rolie Polie Olie (2002) * 113 -- Lilo (Lilo and Stitch (2002) * 114 -- Robbie (The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars) * 115 -- Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) * 116 -- Arthur Read (Arthur (1996) * 117 -- Rosie (Caillou) * 118 -- Mario (Super Mario RPG The Legend of the Seven Stars) * 121 -- Young Simba (The Lion King (1994) * 122 -- Caillou in grey shirt (Caillou in Season 1) * 123 -- Troddler (Troddlers (Amiga) * 124 -- Fievel (An American Tail (1986) * 125 -- Toad (Mario Party 7) * 126 -- Bart (The Simpsons) * 127 -- Amy Rose (Sonic X) * 128 -- Nemo (Finding Nemo (2003) * 129 -- Claire Redfield (Resident Evil 2) * 130 -- Tails (Sonic Heroes) * 131 -- Kirby (Kirby 64 The Crystal Shards) * 132 -- Blanky (The Brave Little Toaster (1987) * 133 -- Stanley Griff (Stanley (Playhouse Disney) * 134 -- Piglet (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) * 135 -- Bugs Bunny (Space Jam) * 136 -- Woody (Toy Story (1995) * 137 -- Olivia (The Great Mouse Detective) * 138 -- Franklin the Turtle (Franklin (1997) * 139 -- Sonic (Sonic Heroes) * 140 -- Link (Super Smash Bros Melee) * 141 -- Littlefoot (The Land Before Time (1988) * 142 -- Yoshi (Super Smash Bros Melee) * 143 -- SpongeBob (SpongeBob Squarepants) * 144 -- Oliver (Oliver & Company) * 145 -- Young Link (Super Smash Bros Melee) * 146 -- Little Bear (Little Bear (1995) * 147 -- Toadette (Mario Party 7) * 148 -- Dash Parr (The Incredibles (2004) * 149 -- Solid Snake (Metal Gear Solid (1998) * 150 -- Abe (Oddworld Abe's Oddysee) * 151 -- Pikachu (Pokémon the First Movie) * 152 -- Olie (Rolie Polie Olie (2002) * 153 -- Tommy Pickles (Rugrats (1998) * 154 -- Shawn (Barney & Friends (1992) * 155 -- Donkey (Shrek (2001) * 156 -- Stitch (Lilo and Stitch (2002)